


Silly little emotions

by thyla23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyla23/pseuds/thyla23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a murder in sight, Sherlock is undeniably bored so he starts to deduce John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly little emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Brit Picked.

It was a excruciatingly boring day, not a serial killer in sight. John was sitting in his armchair - fidgeting - deep in thought, almost 'a million miles away'; it was irritating me, it all was.

"Spit it out John."

He ignored me, nobody should ignore me.

A little more forcefully I called him again "John."

He turned to look at me. "Huh?" 

The expression on his face was a mixture of nervousness and slightly dazed; finally, I had something to deduce, it was an awful waste sitting letting my precious brain rot second by second.

"You have something to say to me. Spit it out please, with any luck Lestrade will soon be presenting me with a stimulating murder ."

 

"Eh, well I have a friend -"

"Is this a case of an imaginary friend in place of yourself? Do not think I will not figure that out, that's simply an insult."

It was always 'interesting' watching idiotic humans wrestle with needless, destructive, emotions.

"Fine then, I have an interest in someone, romantically-"

"That person would naturally be me."

I loved being able to shock John, it was always a pleasurable experience. He looked a bit pale.

"Yes. How did you know."

"You really are determined to insult my genius today. Increased heartbeat, dilated pupils, licking of your lips, prolonged glances always when I'm around."

"Of course you would see it."

Increased heartbeat. Not arousal right now. Panic. John is scared.

"Just because I do not date people it doesn't mean I can't recognise when someone is interested in me. In fact, you would be perfect 'boyfriend' material." 

"Really?" I couldn't help hearing the sound of hope shine through his reply, I had to crush it before I had the chance to crush him.

"Yes, but I am undeniably not."

"Well I can't exactly help falling for an arrogant twat like you. I would much rather a sweet woman, capable of being human."

"Oh but my dear Watson, I am able to be 'human', I just find it so tedious. Emotions and relationships are nothing but minefields, too many variables, too large a margin for error-"

I could see I was angering John; it was the only way, I had to make him take off his rose tinted glasses and see me, the real me. I couldn't let him think that if - no, when - we got together it would be sunshine and roses, strolls in the park.

"For fuck sake, it is not some scientific experiment. You accused me of thinking you stupid, right now it's turned around. Sherlock I live with you, I know what you are like, I know that you detest prominent emotions, hate intimacy - I really could go on."

Damn, I knew there was a reason I kept him around.

"There would be rules, many of them."

John looked ready to get up and leave this instant.

"You are right; you would be a shitty partner."

 

"I would, but that doesn't stop you from wanting me."

He looked deflated.

"No it doesn't stop me. Just out of interest, what are these rules?"

"For starters:  
No cuddling, unless I'm feeling unwell.  
No kissing in public.  
Minimal touching, both inside and in public.  
No sex during cases, it's distracting."

"That's slightly odd, but who am I kidding? It is you."

"Is that your only input?"

"No. Sherlock, you cannot change who you are, I know I can't and I would be a fool to think that I could."

"You are correct, but I would like to give 'us' a chance."

Flabbergasted was the only way to describe John's facial expression.

"Right," he nodded, to himself "So we are doing this then?"

"I suppose we are." I smiled, it was refreshing to have someone who was - fractionally - able to understand me.


End file.
